Drabb-tabulous
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Just Drabbles! All of these are from prompts. Feel free to send me some. All of these can be read as stand alones. They are one-shots! Enjoy! They were complete but hey, why not add a few more!
1. Coffee Run!

I'm writing this based off of a prompt I found on Tumblr.

I'm in such a good mood today, I decided to write a little before I went to work.

It is a drabble, hopefully I will write more! Feel free to send me a prompt. Either PM here or MaroonDoll10 on Tumblr.

Prompt: "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."

MCMCMCMCMCMC

The day was almost over. The case has been solved. Reports are being filed. DDA Hobbs has just finished finalizing the deal of a murderer who killed his college professor because he was blackmailing his sister for sex, in order for to pass his class. The case brought to light, an array of other incidents that involved this particular professor. All in all the murderer did the whole some good. He got rid of another 'scumbag' as Flynn would say. Speaking of which, "Where the hell is Flynn?" I ask and everyone in the Murder Room blatantly ignores me. _Idiots, all of them just damn Idiots._ Hobbs walks in looking extremely happy. Buzz emerges from the Electronics Room, smiling like a Cheshire cat. _Idiots, all of them._ Ye, Gods I'm going to need some coffee to deal with all of this. "I'm going for some coffee."

I walk to the break room, and I see Flynn. I open the door, "Hey, have you seen the Captain…" and then I see her for myself as they are breaking from what looked like an incredible kiss. "Oh!" as I back out of the room. If only had paid a little more attention before walking in, I would have seen some slender arms around Flynn's neck and a leg thrown around him. "Idiots!"

Walking back to the Murder Room, trying to shake that image out my head, I am bombarded with laughter as I enter the room.

"What?!"

"How was the coffee run, Lieutenant?" Hobbs inquires as she sits on the edge of my desk, trying to stifle a giggle.

"You knew that was going on?"

"Well, yeah we all did!" Buzz interjects.

"We just wanted to see your reaction, Sir." Julio says face red as a damn fire ant.

"Sonovab…"

"What was that Lieutenant?" Captain says waltzing back into the room looking as innocent as she wants to be.

"Ye, Gods"

 _These idiots are going to be the death of me._

 _MCMCMCMCMCMCMC_

Hope y'all enjoyed. Leave me some reviews.


	2. 100 Washingtons

2nd one of the day in on I'm a roll here!

Prompt: "It's not what it looks like…"

MCMCMCMCMCMC

The case is finally going full steam ahead. We have no located our possible second suspect. We have found 5 witnesses, all with the help of SOB. Now all we have to do is pick up our second suspect and see if we can get him to flip on his partner and we will have this all wrapped up with nice little bow on top.

Heading into the parking garage to meet my partner for the day, Cooper, I see something that catches my eye. I try to avoid to look away but it was so damn shocking, I had to get closer to get a better look. As I approach the site, I start to blush, if it is at possible for me to do so. I am just shocked and amazed, however I am so proud. About time he did something about his little crush. Everyone knew it. It was bound to happen. He could pretend all he liked. I don't know who he thought he was fooling. He can act all unaffected, but I'm not as naive as I allow people to think I am. Hell, I didn't make it this far without the use of my astute observation techniques.

"Boo!" Cooper whispers in my ear.

I jump and almost scream, but I turn and whisper, ""It's not what it looks like!"

"So, you weren't spying on Sanchez and Rios?" He asks laughing at my "kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar" expression on my face.

"Uh, well technically, I walked into the situation!" I say defensively, but I know I'm failing miserably.

"Sure…" he says as Sanchez taps him on the shoulder.

We both look like we want to run and hide.

"Umm, Hi!" I say trying my best not to sound busted.

"Hi." Sanchez says in his scary tone that normally only suspects are afraid of, but now I'm scared too.

The clicking of heels are all we hear as silence has fallen upon us three.

"About time, Detective," Captain says as she strolls past us.

All three of us say in unison, "What?!"

Stopping she turns to look at us, "I thought Andy and I were bad, but believe me when I say, you and Rios gave us a run for our money!"

We all look confused and shocked.

"Ma'am, how did you know?" Julio says in a low tone. While Cooper and I are looking back and forth between the two.

"She didn't make Captain, by not being astute, pal!" Flynn says as he walking towards us.

"Andy, I believe you owe me 100 Washingtons!" Captain says, holding out her hand to Flynn.

"Uhh, what? You were serious?" Flynn asks.

"Yep!" She says with a smirk on her face.

We all burst into laughter as this has been the highlight our day. Julio kissing Emma, the Captain blatantly admitting she knew her and Flynn were horrible at hiding their feelings for each other, and the Captain and Flynn placing a bet on Julio and Emma and the Captain actually won.

All in all I gotta say, I love Major Crimes.

MCMCMCMCMC

As always I love reviews! Send me some prompts!


	3. bolognese with tagliatelle

Prompt from a Guest reviewer.

Prompt: "Hey, I didn't know you could …"

MCMCMCMCMCMC

It's Saturday and we have no open case and Taylor has ordered that we do not set foot in the Murder Room unless we are rolled out. As soon as Provenza heard that we were mandated to take the weekend off, he made plans take Patrice to some new fancy restaurant in the Pacific Palisades, that woman sure has changed him. But I'm grateful for his new found love, because now he interferes less in mine and Sharon's business. Even though he still manages to call us 'idiots' every chance he gets.

Sykes and Cooper are headed up the coast to a winery. Poor Cooper looked like he really didn't want to go, but the things we do for the women we love.

Mike and Cathy are heading to San Francisco State University to see their son Kevin compete in his soccer tournament.

Sanchez never shared his plans, but I think we all know what DDA he will spending his time with!

Buzz was extremely happy to have the weekend off, so there is no telling what his plans entail.

Rusty has decided to go on a road trip to San Diego with some of his college buddies.

Which leaves me and Sharon alone for the entire weekend.

She has decided that she is going to cook me dinner. Which should be interesting within itself, because she said she was going to make "an authentic Italian meal." All I could do was laugh in response. Let's see how authentic this Irish woman is going to make an Italian/Irish man an authentic Italian meal.

As turn the key in the lock, I hear her in the kitchen. I can smell the tomato sauce simmering. I can detect a hint of mint, oregano, basil, parsley, and thyme lingering in the air. As I approach the kitchen, I see flour on the counter and an Imperia Pasta Machine, sitting on the counter.

She turns around, with the flattened dough in her hand, "Oh, hey!" she exclaims, shocked that she didn't hear me come in.

"I didn't know you could make homemade pasta," I say as she begins the guide the pasta through the machine with delicacy.

"Well, I did tell you I was going to make you an authentic Italian meal, didn't I?" she says while keeping her eyes on the pasta as it glides the machine, making fettucine.

"Hmm, smartass." I mumble.

"What was that?" she says tossing me her infamous death glare, that doesn't work on me anymore.

As I walk around the counter to her, she turns around and throws a noodle at me!

I dodged it, and stuck my tongue out at her, "AhhHa, you missed!" I exclaim as I grab her and tickle her.

Her laughter does something to me, and I am happy that I am the one who makes her laugh like this.

"Ok, ok, ok," she breaths out while trying to wiggle her way out of my grasp as I am still tickling her.

"Say Uncle," I say as I tickle her even harder.

"Uncle!" She screams.

As I let her go, she reaches behind her and grabs a handful of flour.

"Don't you dare!" I say.

MCMCMCMCMCMC 

As always I love reviews.


	4. JackAss

Prompt: "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

For my lovely, Maggie! #DAMMM Squad!

This one is AU, so don't freak out on me people!

MCMCMCMCMCMC

It is an unusually hot day in LA. For some reason I have been summoned to the crime scene which is not typical, but Sharon insisted that I had to see this firsthand.

As I approach the crime scene, I see some officers with their noses covered and walking away from area.

Before I walk away from my car, I need to change into my flats.

As I approach the crime scene tape, Sharon spots me and motions for me to come over. I walk over and see a woman lying on the ground, she has been cut open, and it appears that she was pregnant and the baby has been cut out of her. Her uterus is just hanging out of her, her placenta is wrapped around her neck. The sicko who did this has carved "whore" into her chest. The sight alone in enough to make anyone gag, but the smell oh my God, the smell. The heat intensified the smell of embryotic fluid, blood, mixed with decay. It was so awful, all I remember was the smell hit me, thanks to a gust of wind, and everything went black.

I woke up to everyone surrounding me, looking at me. I feel arms around me and I look to see whose they are. I am shocked and confused. He then so curmudgeonly says, "What? You fainted Hobbs straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted to my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes!"

Everyone looks shocked at his audacity, but they are trying to stifle laughter. Sykes walks away because she can't hold it any longer.

I glare at him with a grimace written all over my face. "Jackass!" I gripe trying to sit up and everybody busts into laughter.

"Well, excuse me Louie, I wasn't aware that I wanted your attention!" I say, while everyone turns away.

That man is so infuriating!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

Hope you all enjoy! As always I love me some reviews!


	5. When In Rome

Prompt: Sharon uses her winnings to take Andy on a date. *kiss must be included*

For ProfTweety, I hope you like it!

MCMCMCMCMCMC 

Today is going to be a fun day. I haven't been to a baseball game in a while. Truthfully, I never really enjoyed it except when Ricky played. But ever since Andy and I started going places together outside of work, I have discovered that I may have pre judged baseball, as being boring compared to football. Yep, I like football, it is my dirty little secret that Andy loves to tease me about. Or maybe I grew to like the sport, because I really liked Andy at the time and I didn't want to admit it. Now that we are openly dating, I enjoy going to games with him.

Today we are going to the Dodgers vs. Rockies game and we have amazing seats. We will be sitting in the preferred field box, Andy has no idea about the seats. He was shocked when I told him, that I was taking him to a game today, it usually is the other way around.

He arrives at the condo, more excited than a kid on Christmas morning. "You ready to go?" He asked dressed in his Dodger jacket and hat with jeans.

"Yep, I am!" I say laughing at his excitement.

Ironically we are wearing the same hat.

As we arrive at the stadium and walk to our seats he says "these are some great seats." "How did you land these?" He inquires.

"You mean how did you land these!" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Huh?" he says.

"I used your 100 Washingtons to get them!" I say winking at him as we sit down.

"Oh!" he tosses out. "Smart and thoughtful, I like!" He says kissing me on the cheek.

As we watch the game, we thoroughly enjoy ourselves. Him drinking his cranberry and soda, and eating, I swear at least 3 vegan hotdogs, me indulging in a few of my other dirty little secrets of nachos with jalapenos and Corona with Lime.

The Dodgers are up by 10 points and the game is almost over and I look up and I see the Kiss Cam is on us. I nudge Andy, and point to the jumbo Tron.

He looks up and smiles and says, "When in Rome…" and I say "Do as the Romans do!" I grab his face and our lips meet. The kiss starts off gentle but something comes over me, and I forget that there is camera there. My tongue seeks admission into his mouth and he obliges, as our tongues wrestle, I hear the crowd cheering us on and then I snap back to reality and gently break away from the kiss.

We both smile at each other as we break apart. We hear the announcer say "Now that is how you kiss for the Kiss Cam!" We both laugh.

We turn back around in our seats and try to focus on the rest of the game and my phone vibrates:

"WooHoo, I knew you had it in you!" Patrice's text says.

"Oh gosh, she and Provenza must be watching the game!" I whisper to Andy as I lean in to show him the message.

His phone began vibrating two seconds later, "Idiots" Provenza sent.

"Yep!" Andy exclaims as we both laugh.

"Would you like to really freak him out?" I ask with a smirk and a wink.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks flashing his devilish grin that I love so much.

"Just a little selfie, that's all!" I whisper.

As I kiss Andy on the cheek, he sticks his tongue out and snaps the picture.

"That should do the trick!" I say.

"It is sent!" he says wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"OMG, I love y'all. He is flipping out over here" my phone vibrates again with another message from Patrice.

"It was our pleasure!" I reply back as Andy reads the message and starts laughing.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

As always, I hope you enjoy and I love reviews they are the fuel that keeps me engine running!


	6. Left Foot Red, Right Hand Yellow

Prompt "Teach me how to play?"

Okay so this another one from Maggie. #DAMMM Squad has so many #DAMMM demands lol!

For this particular one, let's pretend that they are still middle aged, but quite limber ;p

MCMCMCMCMCMC

Uncomfortable positions.

Sharon is damn near lying down, in order to achieve necessary position for her right hand.

Andy's arm is under her ass, as he is squatting so that his hand can reach its destination.

Her left foot is directly under his right leg.

Her left hand is directly between his legs.

He smirks at her, "Are we trying to get frisky?" he asks.

"In your dreams, pal!" she retorts, looking up at him, sticking her tongue out.

They both are struggling to keep their balance.

But both refuse to admit defeat.

"How long are we going to stay like this, Sharon?" he asks, moving just a tad trying to make her fall.

Noticing what he is attempting do, she lowers her ass onto his arm, "As long as it takes you to give up, Lieutenant!" She exclaims.

"So, I'm Lieutenant now?" He asks moving just a little more!

"Uhh, yeah, it's more fun beating my Lieutenant!" as she moves her left arm dangerously closer to his … He collapses.

"Haa, I win, I win!" She exclaims losing her position to rub it in his face.

"No, fair, you cheated!" he retorts.

"So, did you, I'm just better at than you!" she says while crawling over him and kissing him on the cheek.

As she tries to move to stand up, he grabs her waist, and pulls her back to straddling him, and says "How about some bedroom Twister?" whispering in her ear.

She smiles as she sits up and laughs at him.

"One condition." She says, before she gets up and then helping him to his feet.

"There are always conditions, with you!" he exclaims grabbing her waist, pulling her back into him as she tried to move away.

"Well, if you don't like my conditions…" is all she can get out before he says, "What is it, woman?" Tickling her making her giggle.

"Teach me how to play!" she screams.

"Oh, I don't think you need to be taught, a damn thing!" He whispers in her ear, before he nibbles at her ear.

Laughing and then moaning at the marvelous sensation his tongue is providing her as it glides over her ear.

"Oh, I'm sure there are some aspects of the game, I don't know!" she breathes out.

He spins her around, and says "Alright, then the first rule is that you need to naked in order for the game to begin!"

"Well that can be arranged!" She rasps as she heads toward the bedroom, lifting her sweater over her head and dropping it as she walks.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

As always enjoy and leave me some reviews! Send me some more prompts, too!


	7. Splash!

Prompt: "Have you lost your damn mind!?" and "Please don't do this."

For Amie! The #DAMMM Squad has struck again. Hope you like this two-fer!

MCMCMCMCMCMC

Today the team is having a pool party and a BBQ at a rented house. Everyone is here, including Taylor and his wife, Honey.

The women are finishing the sides. We men are out here putting the finishing touches on the grilled items.

"Anyone need a refill on their drink?" Sykes comes out and ask. She is our resident bartender and she is pretty damn good at it, so I've been told.

"Yeah, I'll take some more!" Louie says loudly next to my ear.

"Geez, old man, you don't have to yell, she can hear you, she isn't old like you!" I tell him.

"Watch it, with the old jokes, you aren't a spring chicken either!" he retorts.

"I bet I have more spring in my step than you do, old man!" I reply, laughing at his face of disgust!

Cooper, Taylor, Mike, Buzz, and Julio are laughing with me.

"Just, eww, damnit, Flynn!" He screams as he walks away shaking his head.

The ladies are walking out with some of the food in their hands and Sharon and Patrice both look at me and shake their heads.

"What?" I say shrugging my shoulders trying to look as innocent as I possibly can.

"Don't what me! I heard what you said to him!" Sharon says walking over to me looking beyond beautiful in her coral and gold sundress.

"I was only joking!" I claim as I wrap my arms around her waist and try to kiss her but she avoids it.

"Yeah, whatever!" She says as I back closer to towards the pool.

"Andy, what are you doing?" she asks as she is trying to get out of my release. Smirking at her, I keep stepping backwards.

She looks around me and says, "You wouldn't dare?" In a low tone that turns me on, more than it scares me.

"You wanna bet?" I tease.

"Andy, please don't do this!" she pleads, trying her hardest to get away from me.

She almost gets free, but before she can I fall backwards into the pool, bringing her with me. I was honestly intending to play about it, not actually do it, but I may have misjudged the steps.

As we both emerge from the water, everyone is standing around the pool.

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" She screams as she is slinging her hair from her face looking like a sun-kissed sea goddess!

"Calm down, it was an accident!" I say as our spectators are looking on, trying not to laugh, due to the tone in her voice. But it is damn near impossible, I can't even avoid it.

"Ugh!" She says as she pushes me away.

"Hey, hey come here." I say grabbing her arm pulling her near me.

"What is the big deal? You can't come to a pool party and expect not to get wet, beautiful!" I say looking into her jade eyes that are illuminated by the sun.

"It's not that!" She says.

"Then what is it?" I inquire confused as to why she is upset.

"Remember, the upstairs bathroom?" she asks looking at me with her lips pursed.

"Yes, I do that was fun!" I whisper into her ear.

"I never put my underwear back on!" she whispers with force into my ear. "And as you can probably see this dress is see through, when it's wet!" She says pushing me away violently.

"Oh, shit!" Is all I can say, as she is staring at me with her arms crossed.

MCMCMCMCMCMC

As always a girl loves her some reviews!


	8. Redbox!

Prompt: "Come over here and make me" *must be Shandy related*

From my lovely, Melinda! Once again #DAMMM Squad gets what they want when the want it!

MCMCMCMCMCMC

It is Thursday night and we are at the condo having our weekly game and movie night, well its only weekly when we don't have a crime to solve. So far, since we instituted this family night 5 months ago, we've only had 4 times! I am in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the snacks.

Rusty and Andy are in the living room supposed to setting up the game and picking out a movie.

I hear them talking about the movies choices that I picked up from Redbox, _Into The Woods_ , _Big Eyes,_ and _This Where I Leave You._

 _"_ What are we supposed to do with these?" Rusty asks.

"I don't know kid!" Andy says.

"Like seriously what makes her think we want to see Meryl Streep as a witch? Rusty asks.

"The fact that you know she plays a witch, let's me know, you have an interest at least subconsciously to watch it!" I say from the kitchen.

"Uhh, Sharon anybody who watches TV, knows she plays a witch, duh! The play the commercials constantly!" He retorts.

All I do is hum in response.

I finish folding the fruit into the whipped cream so that I can spread it on the Angel cake that Andy begged me to make.

"Sharon, what is Big Eyes, even about?" Andy asks.

"I don't know exactly, it was one of top rated ones." I confess.

"Ugh, really Sharon!?" Rusty utters loudly.

"Stop complaining!" "It was my turn to pick, so shut up!" I say as I laugh at them.

"Geez, beautiful no need to be so hostile" Andy says now trying to soothe over his earlier mistake.

"Yeah, you better try to charm me, if you know what's good for you!" I exclaim.

"Oooh, Flynn, you better watch it!" I hear Rusty tell him.

I can't help but laugh at Rusty.

"You better listen to him!" I say.

"Oh alright!" Andy concedes.

We all laugh.

"Y'all have about 5 or so more minutes until I'm done, so y'all better have picked a movie by the time I'm done, or I will!" I inform them.

"Alright, Ms. Bossy Pants!" Andy retorts.

I choose to ignore his little nickname and keep note of it for later.

I hear them lower their voices and I can tell they are talking about me.

"She thinks she is the boss of everything doesn't she?" Rusty says sarcastically.

"You have no idea, kid!" Andy says laughing.

"You forget I've lived here the longest!" Rusty rightfully informs him.

"Yeah, but I've known her longer!" Andy says.

"Umm, excuse me I would appreciate if y'all would stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I tell them as I come out the kitchen and stand with my hands on hips near the dining room table.

"How about you come over here and make me!" Andy says fist bumping Rusty and laughing.

I seize the opportunity of them not paying attention to me and grab two pillows and simultaneously hit both of them. Rusty manages to dodge it, whilst Andy isn't so lucky.

Rusty jumps up laughing and pointing at Andy.

"I seen you in reflection of the TV, Sharon!" Rusty exclaims.

As I am starting at him, Andy grabs me and pulls me over the back of the couch.

"Real funny, woman!" He says poking me in my sides.

Laughing at us Rusty says, "Eww, too much PDA guys!"

Andy look at him. I look at him as I still dangling upside down. Then we look at each other and in silent unison we have a plan.

Andy helps me sit up correctly and I nod at him and we both lunge at Rusty screaming "Pillow Fight!"

MCMCMCMCMCMC

I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave me some reviews! Give me some more prompts! I'm really enjoying doing these!


	9. High Alert

Prompt: Guy hitting on Sharon while she is out with Rusty and Andy, and you know who gets jealous.

From Mackenzie, I hope you enjoy!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

Today we are at the mall and initially I wouldn't have agreed to come with two overly expressive lovebirds, but I need some chess pieces and since I have been teaching Flynn how to play, he wants to get his set and I offered to help him pick out the best kind.

As we are walking around the mall of course Sharon gets distracted by all of the stores. Although, she will never admit, she loves to shop as much as any woman. She has, I swear, at least 100 pairs of shoes, and every time she comes back from a shopping trip with Gavin, she has a new purse. Maybe, Gavin is her enabler. Or either she is his!

Sharon trails off and goes into White House/ Black Market, while Flynn and I continue to KingsMan to discover his new board and my new pieces.

"I will meet you in the food court, in an hour." She tells us as her eyes light up and she heads into the store.

"Make sure to get something, I will enjoy!" Andy says winking at her.

"Really, just gross!" I exclaim.

Sharon turns around and smiles at him and hitches her thumb to the left in the direction of La Perla, that is strategically across the way from the other store.

Andy shoots her a thumbs up.

"Ugh, Andy come on, before I lose my breakfast!" I say walking away from him quickly.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Sure enough Sharon has kept her word and met us at the food court, but something is off about her. She is smiling kind of hard and her attitude is a lot lighter than it was before she left us. As she is standing in line at Panda Express, I see a young guy, walk up to her. At first it seems like a normal standing in line friendly conversation, but as I pay more attention I can tell it is not. She is smiling a lot more than normal.

I glance over at Flynn, who is now sitting at the table, and with his jaw clenched. His fists are balled up, it's actually kind of funny and then I remember he has high blood pressure. ,

I doubt Sharon is even realizing that Andy is watching her.

I walk over to the table and try to distract Flynn, "How's the salad and cheese sticks?"

He grunts at me, now I know he is pissed, I just hope he doesn't get out the chair.

"You want some of my fries? I ask still trying to divert his attention.

"No!" He asserts as he is getting up. I turn around and see Sharon heading to the table.

Flynn makes a grand show of meeting her half way and removing the tray from her hand and guiding her to the table. Once they were settled at the table, I can tell Flynn's anger has subsided.

As we are telling Sharon about the board we picked out for him, the mysterious man pops again, this time at our table.

"Excuse me miss, I just realized that I didn't get your number." He says with one hand on the back of the chair looking into Sharon's eyes, completely ignoring Flynn and me.

She laughs and looks at Flynn, who is turning redder by the second, "I don't think that would be such a good idea!" She says in a calm tone.

"And why is that, gorgeous?" He asks leaning closer into her.

I see Flynn's clench his fist on the table, and his jaw looks like it's about to break.

"Because of him!" Sharon says pointing at Andy.

The guy looks at Flynn and stands straight up immediately. I laugh, I was trying my best not to, but it was hard to once, the guy was scared shitless.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect!" He utters before he practically runs away.

Sharon is looking wide eyed and tries to stifle a laugh, but fails miserably. She and I both laughing as Flynn is still sort of pissed.

"He was cute!" I say adding insult to injury.

"He was wasn't he?" She says still laughing.

"Oh, calm down, honey!" She says rubbing his arm.

"It was just a little harmless flirting!" She says laughing, while he is scowling at her.

MCMCMCMCMCMC

As always I love reviews!


	10. Minions!

Prompt: Grandsons

From Chloe, I hope it is all that you imagined.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

James and Austin are running through the house in their swimming trunks as I am getting the water balloons ready.

"Grandpa, how many are you making?" James asks tugging on shorts.

"Hmm, how many do you think we need to take down Sharon and Rusty?" I ask.

"A lot!" Austin screams.

"Alright then, a lot we shall have bud!" I tell him.

"Come here, I have a secret mission for you guys!" I whisper as I huddle them into my arms and squat down to them.

"What is it?" James whispers tapping his fingers together like a cute little evil genius.

"I need you to go spy on Rusty and Sharon and see how many balloons they have!" I say.

"Do you think you can handle that mission?" I ask tickling them.

"Yep!" Austin exclaims.

"Shh!" James tell him.

"Right." I say placing a finger over my lips. I laugh as they walk away silently.

As it turn around to finish with the balloons, I hear Sharon yell from the laundry room, "Not cool, Andrew!"

"What?" I ask, as if I don't what she is referring to.

"You sent your little adorable minions to spy!" She says laughing.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I say laughing at the two little ones who are now walking back into the kitchen looking sad.

"Umm, hmm whatever!" She says.

"This means war!" Rusty yells.

"Alright, well get ready to lose!" I say as I tie the last balloon.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask the boys and they both are jumping up and down excited.

"Yep!" they say in unison.

As we are walking out to the backyard, we are blasted with balloons as soon as I shut the sliding door.

Sharon and Rusty are laughing at us standing here soaking wet.

"Oh, it's on now!" I say arm the boys and myself with our weapons of choice!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

As always I love reviews!


	11. Audacity!

Prompt: "Don't you ever do that again!" *Shandy related*

From Melinda, once again the #DAMMM squad has struck again! I hope you love it, lovely!

P.S. this was inspired by a dream I had last night, I guess this dream catcher of mine actually works!

MCMCMCMCMCMC 

The day was going pretty smoothly. Our case was pretty simple and funny. Another run in with the idiot Baird, but this time someone was trying to kill him, because he caught them shoplifting in the store, which he worked at. How it ended up being a major crime, I have yet to figure out.

And then my day went to hell, when Jackson Raydor, came strolling in the Murder Room and went straight for Sharon's office, without even knocking.

As I standing at Mike's desk, I start to make my way over to my desk, so that I can get a good look at what is going on. Louie, stands in my way, "And where do you think you are going?" He asked, continuing to block my way.

"Move out of the way, old man!" I say, as I push him aside.

"What have I told you about that old man, crap?" He scowls, grabbing my arm, and yanking me towards the break room.

Once we get to the break room, I am pacing back and forth and Louie is just shaking his head at me.

"Calm down, will you?" "You've got the girl, so what's the big deal?" He says.

"I don't know, I just despise his presence in Sharon's life!" I spew still pacing.

"Ye, Gods!" he says. "Well, get over it, they share two kids, pal!" he rightfully informs me.

Still pacing I say, "You're right, I do have the girl!"

"Good, good, now you are catching on!" "Now stop with all that damn pacing you are making me nervous!"

I laugh at him! "Are your nerves going bad in your old age?" I tease.

"Asshole!" he spews walking out the room.

"Old man!" I spew back following him.

As we enter the Murder Room, he halts at the scene of Sharon hugging Jack. As I see what he sees, I can feel my face turning red, and I push Louie of the way.

Tao and Sanchez are there ready to block me before I can get any further. As I am struggling to get out their grasp. Jack comes walking out of the office, and I lunge for him, but Sanchez forces me against the nearest wall, "Sir, he is not worth it!" Sanchez says.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"Only, if you calm down!" Louie says.

"I'm good!" I spew.

"Are you sure?" Tao asks.

"Yes!" I say in the calmest voice I can muster.

They let me go, and I make a beeline for Sharon's office.

I slam the door as I walk in.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

Sharon is looking at me confused and yet I can see the anger in her face.

"I was having a conversation with my ex-husband!" she says calmly, as she is standing up, heading to close the blinds.

"Cut the bullshit, already!" I scream.

She turns and looks at me with a fire in her eyes that I never seen before, and then I realize I am in deep trouble.

Before I can even realize the epic screw up I have made, her hand makes connection with my face, sending the worst burning sensation I have ever felt coursing through my veins, and I have been shot three times.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She screams as I am rubbing my face.

I back away, still shocked that she slapped me and say, "Sorry, for the language, but how else do you expect me to react when I see you hugging you ex-husband, who still has the hots for you, by the way?

"I'm not talking about the language part, even though I don't appreciate it!" she says in that low tone that still scares me.

"Then what is it?" I ask confused.

"You brought our issues to work! I saw you lunge at Jack!" she screams. "What is the one rule that we must abide by, according to Taylor?" she asks looking at me with her arms folded.

"Don't bring our personal problems to work!" I say looking at the floor.

"Correct! And what did you do?" She asks staring at me.

"Brought our personal issues to work!" I say looking ashamed.

"Yes, yes you did!" "Let us just hope that this doesn't get back to Taylor!" she says still using her low tone.

"Come here." I say pulling her into a hug.

"I just have one question." I say as I lift her head up to look into her eyes.

"He found out that his college best friend died last night, while driving drunk, and it scared him!" She says with conviction in her voice.

Now I feel like shit, if I would have been paying attention, I would have seen the tears in his eyes as he was leaving and in her hers as I stormed in here.

"Damn!"

MCMCMCMCMCMC 

As always the reviews are my fuel!


	12. Utter Frustration!

_**Rated M, for sexual situations and language! Oh gosh, I sound like the movie raters lol.**_

Prompt: "Do it harder, Andy! Oh, yes right there!" *extra dirty* and screwing the frustration away.

This one is a combined idea from myself and Maggie! The resident smut writers of #DAMMM! Lol :P

MCMCMCMCMCMC

Unbuckling his belt, sliding my hands into his boxer briefs roughly pulling him out. As he is biting at my neck, unbuttoning my shirt.

"Andy, I am extremely frustrated!" I breathe into his ear. "I can tell," he says kissing his way down my chest, biting as he goes.

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask while I rain kisses up his neck as I unbutton his shirt, practically ripping them open.

"I'm going to fuck the frustration out of you!" He says hiking my skirt up, and pushing my panties to the side, running his finger along my drenched folds.

"Really …" is all I can say before I feel him insert his fingers inside of me, working up a swift and delirious pace. Thrashing his fingers in and out of me causing me to moan uncontrollably, he kisses me roughly, biting at my lips and tongue as he goes, as I dig my nails deeper in his scalp.

He rasps, "How am I doing so far?" I can't answer him, because this feels beyond remarkable. All I can do in response is clench walls around his fingers.

As I continue to clench my walls, as he goes in and out of me, I can tell he is enjoying this little cat and mouse game, due to the loud grunts that he is having to stifle, by taking my flushing breast into his mouth.

"I want you…" "Fuck" I all but scream caught off guard by his deep thrust of his fingers, I lose my train of thought.

"What was that?" He asks smirking at me. Sex is always a game to him, but I thoroughly enjoy it!

Pushing his clothing to the ground, "I want this," stroking his dick, "NOW!" I say roughly in his ear.

Picking me up and hoisting me against the wall, he does exactly as I demand. Wasting no time, he infuses his throbbing dick in between my hyper aroused folds. Gently gliding in, as I waste no time clenching his dick, letting him feel how frustrated I really am. He starts the pace swiftly. But not swift enough for me, "Do it harder, Andy! Faster!" I whisper into his ear.

As he quickens the pace and deepens the thrust, "Oh, yes right there!" I scream as he reaches up and covers my mouth, I can smell my aroma still evident on his fingers.

Matching his thrusts with mine while still managing clenching my walls with each of his thrusts, causes him to curse incoherently.

As he deepens the thrusts, I am left barely able to utter a one syllable word, all I can do is hold on to his neck for dear life, as he so wonderfully fucks the frustration out of me.

"Harder!" I mewl out, "I'm so close!"

With that in mind he comes wholly out of me and suddenly enters me again, sending shivers down my spine and then he does again, "Damn!" I breathe out.

A repeat of the action, sends my electric explosion rushing out of me, as he continues to crash into me, seeking his orgasm. My explosion is causing me to clench around him even tighter, bringing his rippling effects to a head, "Unhh, damnit!" he rasps out as he comes.

Still trying to catch our breaths, "Still frustrated?" he whispers into my ear.

"Nope!" I say dropping my legs down and pulling my skirt down, "You fucked right it out of me!" I whisper into his ear.

"That was the plan!" He says pushing me against the wall, encasing my lips in a heady kiss that is surely not making me want to return to work.

Pushing him back, "Stop." I say not really wanting him to.

"Why?" he rasps, grabbing my ass. "Because I'm sure someone probably looking for us!" I say unlocking the supply closet door.

"I suggest you pull your pants back up!" I tease turning the door handle!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

As always I love reviews! Enjoy!


	13. Go For It!

Prompt: Kiss at the Door

From Felisha. I hope it's all that you imagined.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Today has been beautiful and relaxing, and it was completely unplanned.

I texted him, saying I was bored. He was at my door in less than 30 minutes, telling me to put on some comfortable clothes and shoes.

I had no idea where we going, but I was excited. Anything with him is exciting. He makes the most mundane things, fun and that is one his best attributes.

As we pull up to Runyon Canyon. I am shocked.

" _I didn't know you like to hike?" I say_

" _Well, I don't, but I gotta exercise to keep the blood pressure down." He informs me._

" _Are you sure this is the best way to do so, this is over 3 miles?" I say._

" _Yeah, I know but they also have a 1 mile trail, too!" He says as he opens my car door._

" _Ahhh, so I see you've done your research!" I say, as we walk to the entrance._

" _But of course, what kind of detective would I be, if I didn't?" He asks handing me a bottle of Fiji._

" _Hmm, not a good one!" I tease._

The hike was a lot of fun, and it wasn't as hot as I thought it would be. I can still feel the burn in my thighs, from the steep curves of the trail, but the view at the top was well worth it.

Being able to look over Hollywood, and not be at a crime scene was a blessing.

We saw so many remarkable things along the trail. We saw a painting class, a yoga class (which he teased me about wanting to join), and a plenty of beautiful flowers.

After the Canyon, we went to the beach.

Walking along the shoreline, barefoot, hand in hand was so relaxing. A perfect way to spend a Saturday.

My boring Saturday turned out to be fun and I owe that all to him.

Now we are at my front door, saying our goodbyes and I feel like I don't want the day to end.

"I had a great time today." I say trying to stall him.

"Yeah, me too." He replies smiling, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"We should do it …" he starts to say but I place my lips on his, soft at first, but then something comes over me. I deepen the kiss, as I push him back towards the wall, my tongue seeks entrance and he indulges, as he runs his fingers through my hair. As our tongues wrestle, he pulls my body closer to his. He takes control of the kiss and lifts my chin so that he can deepen the kiss. We both are moaning, as my hand is traveling down his chest.

As we begin to break apart, he bites at my lower lip and smiles at me.

I back up and I start blushing, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I explain, as I fumble for my keys and attempt to unlock the door.

"Don't apologize!" He says walking up behind me, grabbing my hand from the door, and breathes in my ear, "I like when a woman goes for what she wants!"

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

As always, enjoy and leave some reviews! I have only one more left to do!


	14. San Fran

Prompt: A six hour road trip with Sharon, Andy, Louie, and two of his small grandchildren.

Nancy, I hope I did it justice!

Enjoy!

As always I don't own these amazing characters, I just took the liberty of giving the boys names.

MCMCMCMCMCMC

Damnit leave to Flynn to ruin a perfectly good Saturday and a Dodger's game. We were supposed to be on our way to the game, but no he decided that he wanted to go on a date with his girlfriend last night, _Yee Gods I just referred to the Captain as his girlfriend_ , and overslept this morning and missed dropping Austin and James of at the airport for their flight to San Francisco to meet Dean and Nicole for the week.

Due to his major screw-up, he now has to drive 6 hours to San Francisco. To have to ride 6 hours with two little boys is annoying enough, to make matters worse, they kids asked if Sharon would come, and of course Flynn, wasted no time calling her asking if she would join.

As soon as the kids asked, he hit her speed dial button.

"Sonova…" I start.

"Watch it old man, there are kids in here!" He says looking back at the boys.

"Ye, Gods!" I exclaim fighting the urge to jump out of the car on I-10.

Ugh, now I'm stuck with two lovebirds, and two small annoying kids for 6 hours in a moving vehicle. Yee, Gods what did I ever do to deserve this?

So here we are sitting in his car, driving to San Francisco. I don't know what made me agree to come along, there is no way I could have been this bored. Now I wish Patrice wouldn't have went out of town. I'd rather be with her right now, than sitting in the back seat between these two rowdy little boys, tossing trucks and Legos back and forth. To make matters worse, the two lovebirds are holding hands over the console as Flynn drives.

"Idiots!" I mutter and Sharon looks at me over her shoulder and smirks. Flynn looks at me through the rearview mirror and shakes his head.

The 6 hours are going by rather slowly, or it at least it feels like to me. I can't manage to get a crossword puzzle done, for the boys constantly asking me questions. When they finally stop asking me questions, I try to nod off, but as soon as I get almost asleep I get knocked in the head with a truck!

Sharon and Flynn are just sitting in the front seat laughing at the torture I am enduring.

 _Damnit, Flynn, you owe me!_

Finally, we are here, and I can't be more excited. I'm more excited to see Dean and Nicole than Austin and James.

I help them out of the car, swiftly.

As they take off running to their parents, I say "Bye boys, I had fun!"

Sharon turns and looks at me, and mouths "Liar!"

Flynn shakes his head and just laughs. Little does he know he is about to get an earful as soon as he gets back to the car.

As soon as the car door opens, "You owe me the biggest steak I can find, Flynn!"

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC 

This will be my last drabble, for this series. It was a fun ride and I really appreciate all of the reads and reviews and they mean so much to me!

I hope to do another set, soon!


	15. Movie Night Interruptus!

"Movie Night Interruptus"

This idea popped in my head yesterday, mainly because my own excitement to see this movie!

Enjoy!

This is for you Allison!

I know I said San Fran was the last installment, but this has to go somewhere, right!?

ASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Sharon is sitting at her desk finishing up the last of some paperwork and she hears a knock at the door, "Come in." She says as he slowly opens the door. He looks a little sad. "Is there something wrong?" She inquires giving him a gentle smile. He shuts the door and walks over to her and says, "It looks like we will have to take a raincheck on the movie tonight."

Looking confused she asks, "Why?"

"Nicole just called and asked if I could watch the boys, because her company is still in the middle of a takeover and both she and Dean have to work tonight." He says still looking a little sad. He had been looking forward to seeing _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ with Sharon. Every time they would try to go, they would get a case. This weekend was perfect, Taylor had demanded that all new cases would be handed over to Robbery Homicide, because Major Crimes has racked up too much overtime.

"Ah, ok. Well we can still go the movies with the boys. We will just have to see something rated G or PG." She says standing up.

"But I know how bad you wanted to see your precious Robert Downey, Jr." He teases reaching out for her as she walks towards him.

That earns him a slap on the chest earning her genuine smile, which is all she wanted. "Yeah, yeah don't act like you don't want to see Scarlett Johansson." She teases before place a kiss on his lips.

"Mm, I can neither confirm nor deny that." He says as he breaks the kiss, laughing.

"Sure!" She teases wrapping her arms around his waist for a brief hug.

"So, what are we going to see?" He inquires she looks up at him and smiles.

"Let me look at what is showing and I will tell you when I get to your house tonight." She says walking to pick up her IPad.

"OK, that sounds like a plan." He says walking towards the door.

"OK, I will see you tonight. Have fun with the boys until I get there. Please don't fill them up with junk food. I know you don't want a repeat of last time!" She teases as he walks out the door.

"Never again!" He says before he closes the door.

She laughs out loud and goes to the cinemas website and finds that the movie she actually wanted to see is playing at the same time as _Avengers: Age of Ultron,_ but she was too ashamed to tell Andy this is what she really wanted to see.

She grabs her phone and texts Andy:

 _ **Sharon: Have the boys ready by 6:30.**_ __

 _ **Andy: Ok, beauty. See you then! 3**_

 _ **Sharon: I love it when you call me that!**_ __ _ **Oh, yeah I have to make a stop at Target before I come over, do you need anything?**_

 _ **Andy: I love to call you that, beauty! Some monster trail mix and some Dasani, since someone says that my normal PureLife water isn't good enough for her. ;p**_

 _ **Sharon: It isn't, but that is neither here nor there. Ok, see you at 6:30.**_

 _2 Hours Later…._

"How much stuff did you buy?" Andy asks as he gets the water out of the trunk.

"Oh just the stuff you asked for, and some stuff for the movies." She coyly replies.

"Don't tell me you are going to break your little precious rule, of not bringing in outside food?" He teases as they walk up the steps and are greeted by Austin and James.

"Sharon!" They both scream and run towards her.

"Slow down, pals." Andy says walking past them.

"Hi, boys! I missed you guys." Sharon says dropping down to wrap them in hugs still holding on the bags.

"We missed you, too!" James says.

"What is the bags?" Austin asks.

"Someone is impatient, just like their grandfather." Sharon teases standing up looking at Andy. He winks at her and says, "He can't help that he is a natural inquisitor. I think he will make a great detective like me, one day!" She laughs and teases, "Who told you, you were great?"

"Well, this certain Captain used to!" He replies walking up to her and the boys.

"Uh, huh and this certain Captain seems to recall, she hasn't said that in a while." She teases almost forgetting that the boys are still standing right next to her.

"Well, we will have to see what the woman behind the rank, will have to say about that later on, wont we?" He says standing close enough to steal a kiss, and he is tempted to until Austin pulls on his jeans.

Andy looks down, "Yes, buddy?"

"Um, we would really like to see what Sharon brought, so could you stop picking on her, so we can find out!" Austin says.

Andy looks shocked but smiles. Sharon laughs and says, "Yay, I have one on my team now!"

"Yeah, only because he thinks you brought him something!" Andy says.

"So!" She replies.

Sharon sits the bags down on the table and pulls out two shirts. "Here is yours Austin, I got you Bob, because you are just so funny, just like he is." She says handing Austin his shirt. Austin jumps up and down and screams, "Minions!" James comes up to Sharon and asks, "What which do I get?" "You get Kevin, because I know deep down, that you are the mastermind!" She says handing him the shirt and tickling him. "Yay!" James says running to the bathroom to put his shirt on.

"So, I guess that means we will be watching, _Minions_ tonight?" Andy asks leaning back against the table.

"Isn't it obvious?" She teases.

He reaches out and pulls her into a side hug and kisses her cheek, "God, I love you!"

"Mm, I love you too! But I'm not too sure you will say that after I give your shirt." She confesses.

"My shirt?" He inquires looking down at her, he smiles a wide smile, because even though she has on a jean jacket, he can see directly down her tank top, underneath, from his angle. She looks up and him and smiles back. "Yes, your shirt! I have one also! I know you didn't think you were going to get a show during the movie!" She says as she points toward he breasts. "I was kind of hoping so!" He teases winking at her.

"Well, sorry to inform you, pal, it isn't happening!" She says reaching for the other bag.

"Damn it!" He playfully exclaims.

"Language!" She chastises him pulling his shirt out of the bag.

"They can't hear me over all the laughing they are doing." He says.

"Mm, hmm, whatever you say! You get Stuart, because just like him you allow your partner to talk you into some of the dumbest things, even though you know better!" She says handing him a shirt.

"Wow, low blow!" He says tickling her sides. She giggles and whispers, "You know it, babe!"

"So, funny woman, what does your shirt have one it?" He inquires, trying to peak in the bag.

"Well, funny that you should ask!" She says.

"There better be a bright yellow one in there for you, too!" He exclaims.

"There is calm down!" She pulls the shirt out and it has Stuart in the middle being kissed on the cheek by a girl minion and he is blushing. He laughs, and says, "This is your way of letting everyone know that I am yours, isn't it?" "Well, yeah a woman has to let it be known!" She teases pulling her jacket off.

"Nice! I get a free show!" He rasps.

"Shut up and put your shirt on, Andy!" She says before sliding the shirt over her head.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" He says helping her pull her hair from the collar of the shirt.

He whispers in her ear, "I expect a better show tonight!" She shivers, and replies, "Oh, I can guarantee that!"

The boys come running back in the living room just in time. "We are ready!" They say in unison.

"As soon as Grandpa, puts his shirt on we can leave!" Sharon says looking at Andy.

"Oh, alright I will hurry up." He says hurrying off to the bathroom.

"Did you boys use the restroom?" Sharon asks. "Mmm, hmm." Austin says. "Good, because we don't want to miss a moment of the movie!" She says.

"We or you?" Andy says walking out of the bathroom.

"Does it matter?" She says walking over to the table to grab her purse and the last Target bag.

"For my best interest, I'm going to say no, but you know what I really want to say." He explains as they are headed towards the front door.

"Good, you are learning the ways, of Sharon!" She teases. "Oh, I'm well-versed in the ways of Sharon. After all it isn't called the 'Sharon Effect' for no reason!" He teases as she walks out the door. He turns around to the lock the door. She leans over and whispers in his ear, "Keep talking and the trail mix can stay in the car!" He chuckles and stands up, giving a faux look of apology. As they reach the car and get the boys buckled in and he opens the door for her to get in, he whispers, "All you had to do is say you wanted to see, _Minions_! I would have gladly taken you, big kid!" She blushes admitting she has been caught.

ASASASASASASASASAS

I hope you all enjoyed! This comes from my excitement to see the movie! I am using my two year old niece as a guise, to see it! Hey, I can't help that those little buggers are so cute!

Leave me some nuggets of love!

P.S. Thank you for all of the constant love and support on the stories, I really do appreciate it!


	16. The Great Detective!

Drabb-tabulous is back just in time for Halloween!

Prompt: Pumpkin Patch with the grandkids.

As usual I don't own these amazing characters, except Austin and James, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows on my previous stories!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I should have known, you would volunteer to take the boys to the pumpkin patch!" Andy says watching Sharon's face light up as they pull into the parking lot.

"Well…" She starts as she runs her hand up his arm "…you know how my sense of occasion operates."

He smirks at her, and whispers, "Oh, I'm well aware." She winks at him and looks in the backseat at Austin and James leering out their respective windows in awe at the multitude of pumpkins.

"Boys are you excited?" She asks. They look at her and smile brightly. "Ms. Sharon, we have never picked pumpkins before." Austin says. "That's ok, Austin, she knows what to do." Andy says looking in the rearview mirror. "Ok, Granddad!" Austin says as he takes his seatbelt off. "Will you help us pick one out for Mommy and Daddy?" James asks as Andy opens his door. "Yeah, bud!" Andy says as Sharon and Austin walk around to meet them at the back of the car.

Walking into the entrance of the patch, Sharon and Andy are holding Austin and James' hands as they walk in the middle of them. Austin spots the 'free hay ride' sign and turns to Sharon and asks, "Can we ride it, Ms. Sharon?" Sharon smiles at him and says, "Ask your granddad." Andy looks at Sharon and smiles as Austin is watching them both intently and says, "Sure, bud, Ms. Sharon made sure I took my allergy medicine this morning."

"Yay!" Both of the boys shouted as Sharon smirked at Andy. Andy shakes his head at her premeditation to partake in the hay ride. "Ok, boys let's go pick out our pumpkins." Sharon says leading the way down the first aisle.

The patch is filled with various pumpkins. Some big, some small. Some lumpy, some smooth. The pumpkins vary in color ranging from the typical orange to white and orange. There is huge hay bundles with pumpkin faces spray painted on to them. They spend 2 hours looking for the perfect pumpkins.

"Boys, it's time for the hay ride! Are you ready?" Sharon asks excitedly, as Andy returns from putting the newly acquired pumpkins in the car.

"Yeah!" Austin and James shout as Andy shakes his head and smiles. Once they load onto the truck and get settled. Austin is sitting next to Andy and waits for Sharon to get distracted by pointing out the various scarecrows and the corn maze to James, before he asks him a question, "Granddad, when are you going to make Ms. Sharon, our Grandmom?" Austin peers into Andy's eyes, as he blinks them rapidly, and then whispers, "Soon I hope." Austin smiles and almost shouts, "Ya…" until Andy holds his finger over his mouth and says, "Shh." Austin nods "ok" as Sharon and James turn to look at them. Andy just smiles and points to the corn maze.

As the hay ride ends and Sharon snaps a few photos of the boys in front of the perfectly decorated fence with the words, 'Pumpkin Patch' splayed across it. After Sharon snaps the last picture, James walks up to her and inquires, "What about you and Granddad?" Sharon looks at him confused for a millisecond. "It's ok, James, I told your parents I would take plenty of pictures of you two." She says as James smirks at her and gets a familiar twinkle in his eye, that she has ever only seen on Andy's face. "They would also like a picture of you two. I can take it! I use Daddy's phone all the time!" Andy is standing behind Sharon and hears James' negotiation skills and laughs causing Sharon to turn and look at him and shake her head. "OK." She finally says. Andy grabs her hand and walks up to the fence, as she hands the phone to James'. Andy pulls her into his side as she places her hand on his chest, she looks up at him and smiles, as he smiles down at her, and little do they know James is snapping away. "Say cheese!" Austin says.

"Cheese!" They say in unison as James snaps another shot. James throws them a thumbs up and Andy laughs as they walk back to the boys. As they are walking back to the car, Sharon leans into Andy and says, "James, is going to make a great detective."

"He sure will, but Nicole won't hear of it!" Andy confesses as they reach the car. "I'm sure I can help her change her mind." Sharon says winking at him as he loads the boys in the car. He chuckles and says, "Good luck with that!" She laughs as she slides into her seat as he holds the door for her. "No luck needed!" She rasps as he closes the door.

The drive back to Nicole's house is made longer by the abundance of traffic and the construction on I-10. Andy looks in the rearview mirror and notices the boys are fast asleep. Sharon is busy texting, he presumes, Nicole. He looks over and spots an exit sign that has the perfect place to get a fall treat listed. "You know what I'm in the mood for?" He teases as he gets off on the exit ramp. "Andy!" She gasps, and points to back seat. He chuckles and says, "Get your mind out of the gutter!" He points to the Starbucks. She rasps, "Oh!" "I was talking about a Pumpkin Spice Latte, although the other thing sounds like a good idea, too!" He teases. She rolls her eyes and playfully slaps his arm.

{The End}

~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leave me some nuggets of love! They are much appreciated!


End file.
